It started in the park
by BlackBloodFreak
Summary: Brick went to the park to get away from everyone. But someone was there. That night changed the way he looked at her forever. Rated T for swearing. Blossick. I suck at summarys. They're teens in this story, BTW.
1. Chapter 1

Brick walked on the streets. Luckily no one was there at that time in the evening so he didn't get catched or anything. He and his brothers were of course the most wanted criminals in Townsville. And Brick liked the whole attention but sometimes he just wanted to be left alone. Like today. He left his brothers at their secret home to play videogames and flew to town.

He walked to the park. No one in sight. Brick smiled at that. He walked through the park. Suddenly he heard a faint sound. The red ruff got suspicious and tried to follow the voice. As he walked on the park walking road the voice got clearer and louder. „Yes. I'll be back by 10 or something, I just need some time alone. No. Okay bye!" he heard a girl voice say. The voice was familliar too. Brick walked closed to the edge of another park entrance. And that's when he saw her, sitting on a park bench, sighing sadly. „Blossom?"

Blossom looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. „What do you want? And what are you doing here?" she asked angerly looking down again. Brick shrugged and answered, „Ahh, you know... just walking around."

„Aren't you afraid the cops will catch you?"

„There was no cops on the steets and no cops in this park either."

„Well why did you come to me when you know I hate you and could easily catch you?"

„But you haven't!"

Blossom looked up at Brick again. Brick was smirking at her. Blossom actually liked Brick's smirk. It made him look like one of those sexy bad guys in the action movies. But she also always wanted to wipe that smirk off his face because this was Brick! Her counterpart and her enimy. But Blossom also liked the ruff a little. In school he was actually pretty funny.

The pink puff shaked off her thoughts and said, „You still didn't ask my other question in the beginning. What do you want?" Brick blinked at her and looked away. He said quietly, „I...just wanted to know if... you're okay. You seemed sad." Blossom thought to herself, „Damn it1 He got it from my face!" and lied to Brick, „I'm perfectly fine!" She smiled nervously afterwards. Brick just stared at her. Blossom looked away from him. Brick sat down. „What's going on?"

„Nothing!" Blossom said crossing her arms and looking at the chestnut tree in the distance. „Pinkie, I know you're lying. Now tell me." Brick said. Blossom widened her eyes at the nickname and got really angry. „I'm not telling you because you're my enimy, you're giving me stupid nicknames and you wouldn't listen anyway!" she shouted at him. Brick sighed and apologized, „Right. Sorry, Blossom." Blossom only „Hmph!"-ed. „Just tell me once." Brick said. Blossom looked at him. „Please?" Brick pleaded now.

Blossom widened her eyes at the last quote. She closed her eyes and sighed turning her head away from Brick. „It's none of your consern." She said. „Please. I just wanna know!" Brick pleaded. Blossom sighed again. „I... guess all the „being the leader" thing is making me tense." Brick smiled, „Same here actually. Sometimes I just wanna get away from my bros. From the whole world."

„I'm just tired of being the most mature person around my house. The others are just childish and I'm like a babysitter to them. I don't want to be one!"

„Well, I have to deal with Butch and Boomer's argues all the time! I'm sick of that shit!"

„Bubbles and BC fight all the time about uselles stuff like clothes or BC's punching bag. I just want to put duck tape over both of their mouths!"

„Sometimes I want to kick Boomer to China!"

Blossom giggled at the last saying. Brick smiled. But his smile was swept off when Blossom had a serious face. „It's not just my sisters. I... feel alone. Like no one wants me. Like everyone is abusing me..." Brick widened his eyes like he never had before at that. „What the hell? You're a hero! Everyone likes you!"

„Just as a hero. Otherwises they all hate me."

„No they don't! You're a really smart and interesting girl to be around with!"

„Your just saying that."

„No! Your friends at school really like you! I know Trisha well and she always asks me why I'm not friends with you. That your awesome, smart and a really good friend."

Blossom looked at Brick. Brick smiled at her. Blossom smiled back and pulled Brick into a hug. „Thanks, Brick." „Heh. No problem." He said hugging back. When Blossom let go of him, Brick said, „You tell no one!" „You tell no one either!" Blossom aid back. „My lips are sealed!" they said at the same time. Afterwards there was a silence. „Well, I guess I'll see you tommorrow." Brick said standing up and walking to where he came from.

Blossom smiled and looked at the clock on her cellphone. The smile was swept off. „Holy- it's 9:57! Damn it!" she shouted and flew home.

**Review please! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom woke up the next day feeling a bit groggy for staying up so late. Whe she had got home, she decided to watch a comedy movie with Buttercup. So the pink puff didn't get much sleep that night.

Blossom looked at the clock on her night drawer. 6:45. Perfect time. Blossom rubbed her head and got her brush. She brushed her waist lenght hair. „Hey, Bloss! You awake in there?" someone called behind her room door. „Yea!" Blossom responded trying to get a nut out of her hair. „Breakfast is done!" the same voice said. Afterwards Blossom heard footsteps. She finally got the nut out of her hair and she sighed in relief. She put on a pink tank top, black skinny jeans and white socks. She looked at herself in the miror one last time before going downstairs.

The others were already there. „What took you so long?" Buttercup asked right away. „Hey! Your fault for making me want to watch „I love you, man" and staying up so late." Blossom responded crossing her arms and sitting at the table. Buttercup rolled her eyes taking another bite of her pancake. „Blossom?" Bessie asked. „Hm?" the pink puff asked taking a pancake from the pancake plate. „Why were you out so late yesterday?" Bessie asked. „I already told you I needed some alone time!"

„From who? Your annoying sisters who won't leave you alone?" Brianna asked taking a sip of her coffee. Blossom blinked and smiled, „Oh come on, you know I love you guys!" Brianna gave her a „I don't believe you" face. Blossom sighed, „You're in one of those moods again, aren't you?" „Got a problem with it?" Brianna asked glaring at Blossom. „No, just...cheer up!" Blossom said. „Watch it, Blossom. She's in the dark hole today." Buttercup said. Brianna crossed her arms and groaned. Blossom just decided to leave her alone for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Blossom's first class was science. She sat next to Bizzare in the class. „What a good way to start a school day," Bizzare said sarcasticly as they walked to the classroom. Blossom chuckled a little. But when they got to the classroom her good mood slowly faded away. Brick was there.

The memories of last evening flooded through her mind as she sat down. ,Why was he so nice to me?´ she thought. Meanwhile Brick had his own thoughts to think. ,Do I like her? NO! Snap out of it, Brick Jojo. You're a villain, for devil's sakes!´

„Hello! We want the red douchebag back on Earth!" Butch, who was sitting next to Brick, snapped him out of his thought. „Wha?" Brick responded. „I asked if you're still mad at me and Boomer!" the green ruff asked. „Oh, no!" Brick said. Butch gave him a disbelief look but said nothing else. Brick sighed.

The bell rang. „So you ready for the test?" Blossom asked Bizzare. „What do you think?" Bizzare responded smiling smugly. Blossom laughed a little and guessed, „No, but your gonna get an A anyway." Bizzare nodded smiling innocently. Blossom laughed again. The teacher walked in. „Here comes the witch." Blossom heard the boy sitting behind her say. The teacher of course slammed her hands on the table to shut everyone up.

„Okay, class! First we'll take a test. And those who haven't studied will fail miserably! And frankly, I don't care! Those who finish will read the next chapter from your books QUIETLY. Whoever doesn't stay quiet will get detention IMMIDIETLY!" Ms. Fire said. „Whoa nelly. She's on her period," Butch whispered. Brick tried his best to hold back his laughter while Ms. Fire passed out the test papers. Blossom began writing the answers immidietly. ,Pssh...nerd.' Brick thought to himself. ,Hey! I'm coming to my senses again!' He smiled and started writing.

* * *

Brick got out of his senses again at lunch. He kept staring at the table Blossom and her sisters were eating at. And Blossom kept staring back. „Uhh...dude?" Brock waved his hand in front of Brick's face. Brick flinched a little and started eating again.

„Blossom?" Bubbles asked. No response. „Blossom!" Buttercup shouted. Blossom finally came back to her senses and asked, „What is it?" „Seriously you were like a ghost or something!" Buttercup said glaring at her sister. „I'm perfectly fine," Blossom shook it off and took a sip of her drink.

* * *

After 6 hours of school, Blossom finally got home. She of course liked school and studying but today she just wanted to rest from last night. The park, the movie and then all the thoughts of Brick! Blossom groaned and plopped down her bed. She took the her MP3 player from the night drawer and started listening to Pink-So what. She smiled and started humming the melody.

* * *

Brick and Boomer got home. Butch had gotten detention. Brick threw his schoolbag to the corner of the living room and sat down on the couch. Boomer went to the kitchen to get a soda. „Hey throw me a Pepsi too!" Brick shouted to Boomer. „Okay!" Boomer responded and got a Pepsi and a Sprite. He went to the livng room, threw Brick the Pepsi can and sat down. Brick catched it and turned on the TV. Boomer watched.

Brick thought his own thoughts again. His mind flickered to Blossom again. Brick groaned at that. Boomer noticed but said nothing. ,She looked cute with that tank top today...wait what? What the fuck am I thinking? She's your enemy. You hate her and she hates you. That's the destiny! Nothings gonna change that...except me. NO! No stupid thoguhts!' Brick mentally slapped himself. Afterwards he sighed. „Okay, Brick, what's going on?" Boomer finally asked. Brick shook his head, „It's nothing." „Dude, you've been acting weird since yesterday! Now what's on your mind?" his brother wouldn't give up. Brick knew he had to tell Boomer because Boomer never gives up when he wants to know something.

„Okay, yesterday I went to the park and I saw Blossom there. She was sad so I asked what's going on. So we talked about her problems and a little bit of my problems and I helped her. And she hugged me. And now I can't stop thinking about her!" Brick told the story as short as possible. Boomer looked at him for a second and turned back to the TV saying, „You're in love, Brick!"

„WHAT!"

* * *

_I don't wanna die,_

_I don't wanna die._

_I don't wanna die,_

_So you're gonna have to._

_I don't wanna die,_

_I don't wanna die._

_No,I don't wanna die,_

_So you're gonna have to._

_Blood is getting hotter,_

_Body's getting colder._

_I told you once,_

_I'm the only one who holds her._

_I don't wanna die,_

_I don't wanna die._

_I don't wanna die,_

_So you're gonna have to._

Blossom sang the chrous of „Hollywood Undead-I Don't Wanna Die" still on the bed. ,Damn Brianna for making me fall in love with this song.' She thought. The song always made her think of Brick. Because they always fought and Brick sometimes even wanted to kill her. _She doesn't wanna die so he has to. _Blossom sighed as the song ended.

She heard a knock on her door. „Door's open!"Blossom shouted. Brianna came in. „Listening to HU, I hear?" Brianna said. „Your fault." The pink puff said. „Sorry about this morning, I was just in a bad mood." her blue-eyed sister said looking down. „No problem!" Blossom accepted the apology. She sighed happily and started listening to the next song. „Katy Perry- The One That Got Away". „Hey, Bloss? You seemed kinda paranoid today at lunch. What was going on?" ,Should I tell her? She isn't the one to talk about mushy stuff. Ah what the heck' Blossom thought and started speaking, „Well, yesterday I actually was depressed a little, so that's why I left. So I went to the park and soon Brick showed up. He wanted to know what's going on and after some arguing I actually told him. He listened and he shared some thoughts. He made me feel better." Blossom looked at Brianna. Brianna had a blank face. Blossom lowered her head and continoued, „And now I wonder why he helped me. Maybe it was some act or... he really meant to help me." Blossom looked at Brianna. Brianna eyed were half closed and she had a smug smile. „Don't you know falling in love with the enemy equals trouble?"

„Wait...what?"

* * *

**So Brianna, Bessie and Bizzare are sisters with the PPG's and Brock,Barry and Black are brothers with the RRB's. They're my OC's. I'll maybe make a picture of them so you can see what they're like.**

**Rewiev please! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brick's P.O.V**

Me? In love with...Blossom? Are you kidding me? Boomer is even crazier than Butch! I freaking hate Blossom. That evening in the park was only out of compassion, nothing more! I mean... sure Trisha has said those things but I don't believe that she's cool! She always studies too much, and she sometimes dresses like one of those slutty popular girls and she always flips her perfect hair around... wait. SCRATCH THAT LAST ONE! I hate her. I hate her. I...like her,maybe?

**Blossom's P.O.V**

What the frick? I don't even know. Brianna, you sick-minded emo! I don't even like Brick! I keep thinking about him because just wanna know why he helped me out! Not because I love him! Wait. Did that one sound a little wrong? I didn't mean that! I really didn't! I lo-NO! I hate Brick!

**Normal P.O.V**

„Miss Utonium!" the teacher snapped Blossom out of her thoughts. „Huh? Wha?" she responded. Brick, who was sitting behind him in mathematics, narrowed his eyes. ´What the fuck? She always pays attention in class!´ „Do you know the answer to this?" Mrs. Rock asked pointing at the problem on the chalk board. „Oh yea,umm... 75.3," Blossom said. The teacher smiled, „Well done, Blossom!" Blossom sighed in relief. ´God, I thought I was gonna get in trouble. Hmm...wonder if Brick is staring at me right now.´ Blossom looked back and locked eyes with Brick. Brick flinched for a second and looked right down at his notebook. Blossom slightly blushed and turned her head towards the chalkboard. Brianna who was sitting next to her quietly snickered.

The bell rang. „Okay. No homework for tomorrow!" Mrs. Rock said. Some boys cheered and literally out the classroom door. Blossom quietly picked up her things and exited the classroom while Brianna ran out just like the boys. Blossom walked to her locker and opened it. She put her math books away and took the items for the next class. Music. It was an easy subject for Blossom. So she was a little looking forward to it. The only problem: Brick sits right next to her and Buttercup and Butch sit behind them. They always argue. Blossom sighed and closed her locker.

„Alright, people!" The teacher caught everyone's attention with that. „Today we're gonna learn more about the Viennese classics. Carol, could you pass out some papers?" Carol sighed and stood up. While she was passing everyone papers about Mozart the teacher, Mr. Wolf, talked, „Now, the school decided to make a music project. Classicism to be exact. It's a group project and I'll be deciding who's together since I've seen some trust issues in here and I want everyone to get along. 'Kay?"

Blossom and Brick sighed. ´Probably gonna get teamed up with Blossom!´

´Probably gonna get teamed up with Brick´

They were right. They got teamed up. And their other siblings with their counterparts too. „This is gonna be a loooong weekend." Blossom muttered as they walked to her home to start up. Brick sighed, „Yup." He looked at Blossom. ´Hmm...she looks cute. Why the fuck am I thinking like that?´ Blossom took a quick glance at Brick only to discover him staring at her. Brick quickly looked away but Blossom still saw. „Okay, why do you keep staring at me?" she said angrily. Brick blinked and looked down. „Uhh...no reason." „Brick, I know you're lying. Please tell me what's wrong."

Brick kept his eyes on ground sighing, „I don't wanna talk about it..." „Family problems?" Blossom asked glancing at him. Brick led out a lying „Yes.". But at least Blossom left him alone until they made it to Blossoms home. „Seriously, how do you all fit in here?" Brick said giving the house a „wtf?" look. Blossom giggled. `Dat giggle`Brick thought but threw the thought out of his head as soon as it came to his head. Blossom opened the door telling Brick to come in. Brick walked in and kicked off his shoes leaving them lying randomly. „At least try to be polite!" Blossom nagged. Brick rolled his eyes and started walking up the stairs, „Let's get this over with. I don't wanna miss „Supernatural" today." Blossom nodded a little and followed Brick ledding him up her room.

* * *

**AN: Okay I uptated the story... I am so failing at storylines here... I'm actually doing another story which I will MAYBE post. And i have more thought on it more than this story,so... yea. I hate this story now. T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom's room walls were pink and the floor and ceiling were red. On the ceiling was a dark pink heart shaped lamp. The bed was in the front right corner and it faced the TV which was at the back right corner. From the back left corner began different furniture: First the computer desk with a drawer, then a book and DVD shelf, after that the closet and next to the closet was an electric guitar.

„Cool! Too pink, but...cool!" Brick complimented and critisiced. Blossom left out a little laugh and put her schoolbag down on the bed. She opened the computer and said, „Well, might as well start immidietly... Should we make some research from google?" „Duh!" Brick answered kneeling down beside Blossom who was sitting on the computer desk chair. Blossom stared at him for a moment and facepalmed, „I am SO stupid! I gotta get you a chair! Be right back." She stood up and went outside the room to get Brick a chair.

Brick started analizing the guitar. 'I remember how she played it at the school talent show...' he thought to himself. He picked up the dark pink guitar with red lined patterns. He played a note. The guitar sounded very loud. 'Heh. This guitar is perfect for a rock concert.' Brick started playing the guitar start of Shinedown-Enemies. He hummed the tune along.

Blossom took a chair from the downstairs kitchen when suddenly she heard her guitar. She looked at the stairs knowing immidietly Brick's touching her precious electric guitar. Then came a familliar song. 'I gotta get away from BC's and Brianna's metal rock songs...' she thought to herself. Then she heard a god singing. 'What the- is that Brick?' She dragged the chair wiht her and peeked inside her room. Brick was playing the guitar and singing quietly and yet loudly.

_You got the world on it's knees,_

_You're taking all that you please._

_You want more (You want more?)_

_But you'll get nothing from me._

_You're like the burden we bear,_

_You love the hate that we share._

_You want more (you want more?)_

_But you'll get nothing from me but enemies._

Brick ended the song with a big hand gesture. „Wow." Blossom whispered but loud enough for Brick to hear. He turned around and immidietly got nervous. „Oh...h-hey, Bloss! H...How much did you hear?" „All of it. You're awesome!" Blossom smiled. Brick shrugged and put the guitar down. „Well I bet you're much better." Brick said smiling at Blossom sweetly and Blossom sweared her heart skipped a beat. 'God damnit head!' she thought but put on a smile aswell. „Well, should we start?" Brick said looking away from Blossom to the window. Blossom blinked, „Y-yeah, let's start."

„So?" the brunette sister asked her pink-eyed sister. „So what?" Blossom asked taking a bite of her hamburger,. Her, Brianna and Bessie had decided to eat at McDonalds tonight. „Did you act like a complete doofus around Brick?" Brianna asked smirking a little under her bangs that covered her left eye. Blossom flinched a little and said, „No way!" Bessie giggled, „Why don't you just tell him?" Blossom stared at her different-eyed sister and asked, „How did you know?" „Bubbles was spying on us and now parcticly the whole school thinks you have a crush on Brick." Brianna said her mouth full of fries. „So you better watch out, 'cause I know a girl who's prime target is Brick right now..." Bessie said sipping her fanta. Blossom blinked and facedesked the table. „You girls are unbelievable." Bessie giggled and Brianna smirked again, „You still haven't gotten used to it?"

Brick, Boomer and Black we're watching TV while eating leftover pizza. „So. How did it go with Blossom?" Boomer asked. Brick turned his head towards him and hissed, „Zip it before I break it." „What?" Black asked obviously not knowing waht's going on. „Brick likes Blossom." Boomer said chuckling. Brick growled and snap back, „Shut up! You like Bubbles anyway!" Boomer started staring at him. „Burn!" Black shouted and laughed. Brick sighed and turned his attention towards the TV again saying, „Look, she doesn't obviously like me, so why should I even bother?" Just then his phone rung. He answered it. „Hello?" „Hi hot stuff!"

**A.N Cliffhanger! :D Sorry if i'm not posting often, school is taking all my time right now. -.- *double facepalm combo* Review! I promise the story will get better.**


End file.
